Momentous
by palishere
Summary: 'If I were a boy- Beyonce' It's okay for Jack to do what he does. But sometimes, he doesn't think about how it's hurting others. Time for Jack to slow his ways and start looking at things through Iantos eyes. If he wants to keep him anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**If I were a boy, even just for a day.  
>I'd roll out of bed in the morning<br>And throw on what I wanted and go.  
>Drink beer with the guys<br>And chase after girls  
>I'd keep getting with who I wanted.<br>And I'd never get confronted for it.  
>Cause they'd stick up for me.<strong>

Jack rolls out of bed early hours of the morning, pulling his black slacks and white shirt on, being careful not to wake a sleeping Ianto. _'…where's that…oh…there it is…'_ Jack reached under Iantos pilled clothes to find his suspenders, clipping them in place. _'…socks…' _jack thought questionably. There was one sock under the bed and the other by his shoes, which he slipped into next. Standing up, he turned to glance one last time at Ianto before making his way downstairs into the Hub of Torchwood. He picked up his favourite jacket before making his way out to town.

In Jacks eyes, it was only early, a few pubs and bars are still open. He came across his own local bar. One he went to, when he didn't want to be found.

"Back again Jack? Bit late for you isn't it?" the friendly barman asked.

"You know me…It's never too late…" Jack winked.

"Just your usual then?"

"Yes please…" Jack had at this time forgotten all about the sleeping Ianto he'd left at the Hub.

"It's been a while Jack, Where you been?" The barman asked as he fixed Jack his drink.

"Work. Keeps me up all night…" Jack laughed.

"Ahaha- You don't need work to do that…" The young barman flirted.

Jack laughed, taking a mouthful of liquor.

"Anyone asking for me?" Jack quizzed.

"All the time… the young lass was here about a week ago, some lads in suits a few nights ago. And a man who looked like a pirate, just the other night… where do you find them Jack? You'll have to teach me one day how you do it all…"

"Man who looked like a pirate?"

There's only one man who fits that description. And now, Jack knew he was in town.

"Yeah, said if I saw you, to tell you…'you know where he is' … you owe him money?"

Jack signalled for another drink as he put the rest down his throat, thinking of John, Ianto was far out of his memory now.

"I owe him my life…"

"Good man then… I'll be sure to offer him one of the house next time ey?"

Jack took his next drink.

"Don't you dare…Charge that man double if ever he orders from you..." Jack laughed.

The bartender laughed as he turned to serve a small group of men who'd just entered. Jack zoned out, remembering the last time Mister John Hart was in town, little over a month ago. Jack recalled each detail as it happened. It had become a regular thing between them. Jack downed his second drink _'third drink... or go see John now…? The choices I'm left with.'_ Jack remembered the night as if it were mere hours ago, he remembered every small detail, except the little bit at the end, where he felt ashamed for the young Welshman, sleeping in Jacks bed, while Jack was in bed with another man. He'd forgotten he promised himself he wouldn't do it again, that John was bad news, and that he wanted to be better than that _'That those days were done'._

That night, Jack drove home with good intentions. He was going to be honest with Ianto, tell him what he'd done and work through it, gain Iantos trust again. Jack walked into the hub. Ianto greeted him with a smile.

"Morning Sir…sleep well?"

And Jack thought as he stared at his lover '_he'd never know… how could he? It's not like Johns back to cause problems, like last time…'_

"Yes I slept fine..."

'_And besides…If I bargain with John… trade my glorious sex with him for his silence on the matter…That's a good enough trade for the both of us…_'

"Where did you get off to this morning… I didn't hear you wake up?" Ianto asked as he poured Jack a cup of coffee.

'_Besides… Ianto knows… I'm not a 'tied down' sort of man…and..'_

"Yeah…thought I'd let you sleep a bit…I just went for a walk…" Jack smiled at Ianto.

'…_And he'll be happier not knowing…' _Jack almost had himself convinced.

"Jack?...Jack?"

'_Yes?'_ Jack thought as he slowly realised it wasn't Iantos voice he heard but the young barman's, he shook his head as he came back into the real world, leaving his memories in his head, suddenly, Ianto was far from his thoughts once again.

"You were up in space there for a minute cowboy…Another one?" The Barman asked politely.

"No Thanks. I got an appointment with a pirate…" Jack smiled getting to his feet.

"Alright…See you this time next month?" the young man called out to Jack who was almost at the door.

"If not sooner…." Jack called back as he headed out.

Jack drove for a while, zoning out and thinking of John as he drove to their hotel, four star hotel on the outlands of Cardiff. He pulled in and parked the SUV. Jack walked into reception where a young lady was waiting for him at the service counter. Her name badge read: Caroline.

"Good Morning sir, how may I help you in these early hours?" she was young, polite and smelled of strawberries.

"Is there a room here… for a Captain Jack Harkness?"

"Is the room for yourself?"

"It could be…"

"One room for yourself? Would you need company?" Caroline flirted. Jack almost considered, although he did have John waiting for him.

"That sounds lovely Caroline, however, I have a young man waiting for me."

"Just my luck… Hansom and 'not for the ladies' oh well…" She giggled as she typed away at her computer.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself…I promise you, if he wasn't waiting for me…" Jack gave her a wicked smile which made Caroline blushed and giggled some more, before pulling her brows together looking confused.

"I'm sorry Mr. Harkness… But you appear to not be in the system…"

"Now you're just making up excuses…" Jack laughed. "…What about 'John Hart' …" Jack waited patiently as she got typing on her computer.

"hmm… No... Sorry..."

"No?..." Jack was confused _'where else would he be?'_

"Would you like to make a booking? Or... is there anything I could do?" Caroline flirted once more.

"Can you tell me… A man- You'd remember him if you saw him… red jacket with yellow-"

"Yes. I know him… he booked a few nights ago"

"He's the man I'm meeting… is he in? What name did he book under?"

"That's all classified information sir. I'm not allowed to give those details out"

"May I have a key to his room… he's expecting me…or, can you call, Let him know I'm here…"

"of course. I'll give Mr. Harkness a quick call…" Caroline picked up the phone, dialling the room number.

"Mr. Harkness, there's a Jack Harkness here to see you…"

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'You sly little… Booked under John Harkness…In your wildest, wettest dreams maybe…'_

She went to the draw and handed Jack a key.

"Room 408 Third floor, Call me if you need anything…I'm here all night…" She winked.

"Will do…"

Jack stood at the door of 408. He put the key in the lock. _Click._ He watched Johns head turn to look at him. A big grin came across his face.

"Jack…What are you doing here?" John asked sarcastically.

"Looking for you Mr. John Harkness…"

"aha, thought I'd make things a little harder this time…"

"I almost ditched you for the young girl at the counter…"

"oh, Jack…I'm hurt"

"Travel all this way… and I couldn't be found in their system…started thinking, you'd gone to the wrong hotel"

"And here you are…"

"Here I am…"

John took out his gun, pointing at Jack.

"Take off your clothes…"

"You know… that's not very threatening… pointing a gun at a man who can't die…"

John didn't reply, he knew Jack couldn't die, but it made the games more fun, if they pretended Jack could.

"I will shoot you Jack, Now take off your clothes"

Jack adhered to Johns request, removing each layer of clothing and discarding them to the floor. Jack stood before John completely naked, John almost wanted to ditch the game and hit the bed straight away. Jack was ready to start playing.

"What are you going to do?" Jack put on a good voice for his part.

"Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head…"

"No." Jack wondered what a man with such power would do, if the power was taken from him.

"No? Get on your knees. Now!" John's voice was stern, almost warning Jack to do as he said.

"I said no." Jack played a good part, his face was serious, his voice had no sign of fear.

"The rules are, do as you're told and you don't die…You don't make the rules this time Jack"

"You can't do this…"

"I am, now on your knees." John warned.

"Your insane… the whole damn company is insane!" Jack got down on his knees.

"Hands behind your head…" John discarded his clothes, revealing the goods underneath as he continued. "…You knew you couldn't escape…You knew this is how it would end… Me and you, Jack. Partners in time. We had it all… and then you left me…" Jack eyed off Johns goods, trying to keep his head strong and in the game.

"I couldn't do it anymore… I needed to get out… They kill people… Cause suffering….John You kn-"

"Shut up! You're pathetic…You know what happens to deserters Jack..."

"It doesn't need to end this way…This doesn't need to happen…"

John smiled, He pulled out a silencer for his handgun, screwing it into place. He walked over to Jack, putting the gun to his head and his foot between Jacks legs. Jack moaned in silence.

"Any last requests…Jack"

"Yes. You said, 'The rules are.. do as I'm told, and I don't die' when did the rules change?" Jack handed John his opening and like a good man, he took it.

'_You just saved your own life…'_ John thought. He smiled.

"The rules don't change…I guess, if I can't kill you until you disobey…" John looked down at himself.

"So far, I've done everything asked of me…"

"I'll just have to make you disobey…Suck my cock…"

That's all Jack needed to hear. He went to take hold of Johns penis when John snapped at him.

"Without. Moving your hands, can't have you trying to run off now…"

Jack replaced his hands behind his head, taking John into his mouth. Occasionally while John felt the need, he'd raise his foot, teasing Jacks own hardened piece. John held Jacks head, steadying his rhythm.

"ahh… yes…"

Jack pulled his mouth from John, it wouldn't be much fun if John came without him.

"Get up! Slowly…"

Jack did as John requested.

"Back… into the bedroom…"

Jack walked backwards into the next room, and stood in front of the clean, queen-sized bed.

"Don't make me do this…" Jack lied. He wanted John so bad. John almost contemplated making Jack wait, but knew Jack all too well, to know, he wouldn't play long if he didn't get what he really wanted.

"Shut up. On the Bed. On your knees and Elbows…"

"Please…"

"Are you refusing?"

"Yes." Jack didn't want to refuse. But knew if John took it from him, the experience would be more wild.

"Hands on the bed."

Jack did as requested, he was slightly bent over. John was directly behind him, teasing Jacks arse with his wet, hardened cock. He leant over Jack putting one arm around his torso. He whispered in Jacks ear.

"Get on the fucking bed… or I'll kill you…"

Jack moaned at the strong words, he climbed weakly onto the bed on his elbows, he put his head to the side, raising himself with his knees. John licked his lips.

"Legs further apart…" He joined Jack on the bed

"oh my God…" Jack whispered to himself. He felt the sweat starting, he moved his left leg out further. It was harder to keep his balance

John crept in between Jacks spread legs, aiming his piece at Jacks arse, before putting it in, he reached around Jacks front and took hold of his penis, stroking it lightly. John thrust slowly into Jack.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes…" Jack said weakly.

Jack was lost in the excitement and ecstasy; he tried to raise himself up to kiss John. John grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him roughly to the bed, thrusting harder and faster into the older man, massaging his hard piece violently. Jack moaned into the sheets.

"Not even going to fight me Jack?" John slowed himself down for a moment and then hit Jack with another violent wave of pleasure, knowing Jack couldn't fight against him. Knowing Jack didn't want to fight against him.

Jack took hold of the sheets, clenching his fists and pushing back into John, his body was on fire, and he couldn't control himself or the moans that escaped him.

"I'm going to cum…" Jack moaned. John let go of Jacks throbbing penis and put both hands on his hips thrusting deeper into him.

"Not yet you're not..."

John leant over Jacks sweaty body and sunk his teeth into Jacks shoulder, continuing to thrust, bringing himself closer to climax. He took hold of Jacks piece once again. And stroked roughly.

"Ready?...Together?..."

"uh-hu…" Jack couldn't reply with much more, he was lost in a world of sex and satisfaction. It wasn't long before John came inside Jack and Jacks penis reacted in the same way, streams of white cum hit the sheets, John pulled himself from Jack and lay next to him, both men panting and wasted.

"It's good to see you Jack…" John panted. "..I missed you…"

"I missed you too…"

Ianto was the furthest thing from Jacks mind.

**If I were a boy  
>I think I could understand<br>How it feels to love a girl  
>I'd swear I'd be a better man<br>I'd listen to her.**_**  
><strong>_**Cause I know how it hurts.  
>When you lose the one you wanted cause he's taken you for granted<br>and everything you had got destroyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Verse Two

**If I were a boy.**

**I would turn off my phone**

**Tell everyone it's broken so they'd think that i was sleeping alone**

**I'd put myself first,**

**And make the rules as I go**

**Cause I know that she'd be faithful**

**Waiting for me to come home**

**(to come home)**

Jack strut his way into the Torchwood hub, eyeing off Ianto at the coffee machine. Jack made his way behind his lover, holding him tight and lightly kissing Iantos neck.

"Good Morning Yan, did you sleep well…"

"Of course I did…" Ianto smiled as he felt Jacks strong arms.

"Has one of those coffees got my name on it?"

"Of course, sir… Just the way you like it"

"Sounds like heaven…" Jack moaned as Ianto handed him a mug.

"Where did you get off to this morning…?"

Jack shrugged, taking a quick gulp of his drink, giving him a few extra seconds to think and calm himself before the string of lies began.

"I went for a walk…"

Jacks eyes flash back to the vision of John, naked, holding the gun to him.

"I tried to call your phone…but-"

"It went flat…Stupid thing… I always forget to charge it"

His memories flashed to the walk to the car as he turned his phone off and discarded it to the back seat of the SUV. Ianto would not have been convinced if he considered Jack would go off with anyone else.

"Oh, I – It's Just I woke up and you weren't there…Silly really... I-" Ianto blushed, he felt horrible asking all these questions.

"What is it Ianto?" Jack looked concerned, worried he was caught out.

"oh!, nothing. I just- I'm not used to waking up and… you weren't there… It was just new… I didn't know where you were that's all… just silly things…"

"I'm sorry…" Jack took Ianto into his strong arms, kissing his forehead.

Shortly after, the other team members arrived. Ianto delivered each coffee with a happy, warm smile. Unaware and seemingly content with Jacks excuses. The day continued as normal, except Jack was a bit more distant today, spending most of what he could in his office. His thoughts trailed to John and if he would be at the hotel again, tonight.

The day flew by with very little interruption from the rift, for once. Slowly each member started leaving the hub and continuing home to their lives. First Gwen left to her loving home with Rhys, and then Owen finished up his medical report from an assignment, two days prior. And lastly, Tosh, who was not leaving until she had finished the newest upgrade to the Torchwood security and installing some new technology into each ID card, a project she had been working on for the last two months.

Jack looked over the dark hub from his office window he spotted Ianto cleaning up around the offices. "How do I keep doing this to us…" Jack put a hand on the glass "…I'm sorry Ianto…I wish I knew how to fix this…" Jack whispered, as he argued with himself in thought. _'You know how to fix it… You have to tell John - no more - …' _Jack spotted Ianto coming up the stairs, and through the office door. Making his way to Jack's side, they both peered out over the Torchwood hub, Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto, holding him close.

"Ianto…" Jack said softly "would you like a coffee?" Jack smiled.

"After today, absolutely, sir." Ianto smiled, laughing inside, he was the only one Jack would fetch a coffee for, after Ianto spent all day making coffees, It was like a treat for him to have one especially made and delivered by the boss himself.

"Great, You grab a seat…" Jack made his way towards the coffee machine "…or a bed" Jack winked suggestively. While on his own for the few minutes it took to make a coffee, Jack had time to put his words together and prepare to tell Ianto, the truth. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, But he considered, all his lifetimes and experiences he's had, He had a fair idea how this situation was going to pan out.

Jack walked in and hopped in the bed alongside Ianto, slowly passing the coffee over to Ianto. "One Hot, steaming, cup of coffee and sugar…" Jack handed the cup over to Ianto "… and your coffee" Jack laughed. He watched Ianto take a drink before taking a sip of his own coffee.

"This is a great way to wind down after a long day…" Ianto commented.

"That. It is…"

"Jack…Are you okay? You haven't seemed yourself today…"

Jack smiled to himself. '_Of course you noticed…well, it's now or never'_ Jack sighed.

"Ianto… I need to tell you-"

"Jack?"

"Please… Just listen, this is hard enough" Jack admitted

"Okay… I'm listening" Ianto put his half-drunk coffee on the bedside.

"Last night, I went for a walk… I-I went to a bar… The bartender knows me, he lets me know things…"

"Bar? You said you went for a walk…. Jack.. What things?"

"He said. A man was in town looking for me… said I knew where to find him…" Jack waited for Ianto to ask more questions, Ianto stared at Jack disappointed and angry but he didn't interrupt, and waited for the inevitable news to come.

"I found the man... I found him, and we ended up in a hotel.. Ianto, I'm so sorry…"

"Who is he?" Ianto got up out of the bed

"Does that matter?" Jack sat up and swung his legs out of the bed.

"Does it matter! Jack, I'm here, waiting for you to come home, early hours in the morning and you're out in someone else's bed! Does this mean Nothing to you! Who. Is. He. Jack?" Ianto grabbed his jacket which was hung over a nearby chair, folding it over his arm. Jack knew he was going to try and leave.

"John Hart…"

"John!.. John! Jack… No, You can't be serious! After all he's put us through! And you sleep with him! You!, You always tell us, he can't be trusted, and your sleeping with him! When!"

"Ianto..."

"When Jack! How long has this been going on?"

"It's happened a few times… I haven't counted…"

"A Few Times! Right…" Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack and headed for the door. Jack hung his head and called out to Ianto

"You can't leave…" He got up to meet Ianto in his office.

"Oh, I'm leaving…"

"You can't…"

"Yeah! Why can't I?"

Jack looked at Ianto sadly. Ianto felt his vision blurring.

"You bastard…You drugged me?"

"I'm sorry…"

"You're not sorry! Don't even try…You retconned me? You Bastard!" Ianto held the door handle to keep himself up.

"I love you Ianto. I love you so much…You must belie-"

"So much that I'm not enough? So much that you go off to a bar and sleep with John!" Ianto felt dizzy and heavy, falling down on one knee at Jacks office door, his vision getting worse.

"I'm sorry…" Jack whispered.

"Stop it… What's your plan now? Are you going to tell me? or Keep me for yourself, you selfish-"

"I don't know…I'll think about it tonight"

"While you're at your bar… or while you're with John?" Ianto was fighting the urge to sleep as he slid down the office door to a sitting position. Jack took a few steps towards him in an effort to comfort him.

"Ianto…"

"No!, Don't you come near me! I don't want you near me!"

"I'm sorry Ianto…You know what the worst part is..."

"What?" Ianto felt the full effects of the Retcon. He knew he would fall asleep soon.

"When we break up… I won't be able to tell you why…"

"I'm sure you'll cope…" Ianto slowly fell into a deep sleep

Jack got in closer to Ianto, heaving him over his shoulder and carrying him back downstairs to Jacks Quarters. He laid Ianto in his bed and took a moment to think about what he was going to do in the morning. '_Maybe, I should take you home._' Jack thought '_Ignore you in the morning… You'll think we fought...'_

"Ianto… I don't want to lose you…" Jack whispered as he stroked Iantos hair. "…I'm ending it with John tonight… Please. Don't give up on us…I love you" Jack leant in and kissed Ianto on the forehead and headed out to the hotel.

Jack waltzed into the hotel, asking for the room key of 408 and headed up the stairs to the third floor. He opened the door to find John waiting for him.

"Didn't think you'd come back for a round two… This is new…"

Jack smirked at John who was being smart, his red jacket flowing over his tan coloured pants.

"John… We need to chat"

"You are joking? All these years, and you pull 'We need to chat' really? Oh well…"

"I'm sorry John.. I love him.. and I can't do this anymore…I'm killing him"

"Does he know you're killing him?"

"He will…"

"Jack… I know you better than your little squad group… You won't tell him…because you love 'this'" John gestured between himself and Jack.

"Then you don't know me at all… "

"So what… that's it?"

"Afraid so…" Jack shrugged at John, who began sighing loudly

"I guessed... It would come to this sooner or later…" John pulled his gun out. Jack didn't seem surprised but didn't react to John's gun.

"I'm not playing John… I'm very serious… Put the gun away…"

"I'm very serious too, take off your clothes…" John put a silencer on the head of his pistol, Jack laughed at him.

"You're joking right? We both know that's not going to happen..."

"I'm tired of the games Jack…" John traced his finger over his loaded and silenced weapon. He pointed his gun at Jack.

"We've been over this.. You're pointing a gun at a man who can't die…"

"Oh. I know that. But that's the glory. Where are you gonna wake up?"

"John… You can't be serio-" Jack was cut off by a bullet ripping through his heart. He fell back to the floor and was quickly covered in a pool of blood, and slowly fell into the darkness.

Moments later, Jack gasped back to life, the bullet wound healed quickly and the pain in Jacks chest subsided slowly. Jack was able to judge where he was. 'S_ame hotel…?'_ he thought as he realised John had tied him down using handcuffs, stripped him of his clothes and gaged him.

"Jack your awake…"

Jack could only stare in horror as John made his way into the room, his questions and profanities were muffled by the gag.

"No. I don't want to 'keep you forever' Forever for men like us… is too long… I just want to remind you…Remind you 'WHY' you keep coming back…"

Jack shook his head. And pulled at the chains around his wrists, even though, he knew, it would be no use.

"Now… If you just didn't let feelings get in the way… We could be happy, I agreed to never let eye-candy know where you were, you got the best of both worlds… Wasn't that good enough? Wasn't that what you wanted?"

While he spoke, John picked up a leather cock-ring, showing it to Jack before he began playing with the older man. Jack tried not to let John get to him, kept telling himself he was better than that, but it was inevitable, Jack's body would eventually give in to the pleasure, he loved to be dominated, he loved any kind of sex. Jack grew to a healthy size and John continued tormenting him.

"I guess now we can play out our little game for real this time...except You won't be getting orders… today, isn't about you.."

Jack tried to mumble back a smart remark, his efforts were wasted. John didn't care what he had to say. He just smiled at Jack and snapped the leather cock-ring in place, leaving Jack spread and feeling vulnerable.

"Maybe, You can use this to tell Eye-Candy where you've been? Or, you can do what you do every other time Jack. You lie"

John stood only to pick up his first torture device, a small but powerful wireless vibrator, which John took pleasure in inserting inside Jack, leaving it off for the moment; he went to collect his next item. An Electro-stimulant with two electro-pads, John attached one to each of Jacks inner-thighs. Jack moaned loudly through his gag, he admitted that on a normal day, he'd feel excited for the anticipation of what was to come.

"This time… I'm sick of your lies… This time… Jack… It's not about what you want… It's about what everyone wants…and I want to see if you really love your eye-candy…"

Jack's head jerked up at the mention of Ianto, but he soon realised what the new game was going to be. '_Fuck…'_ was all he managed.

"Now, as mentioned. I know you more than 'anyone' else Jack. I know what makes your tick…"

Jack attempted to tell John this is not what he wants '_No, John… Please…Don't do this…You have got to be fucking me…'_ But to John they were just cries, muffled sounds, which he could easily ignore.

"You say, you love him… let's find out how much…Every good game needs rules though, right Jack… you always said that…Are you paying attention?"

John pressed down on a button sending electro-shocks to Jacks thighs, to which, Jack attempted to cry out. It was a split second, and Jack got a quick taste of what was to come.

"Alright… Rules…We are going to play for an hour… I will up the ante each time…when I'm bored…If you love Eye-Candy, You won't cum, It's that simple Jack..."

Jack moaned at the sound of the game, he had to stay strong and not climax, but he knew, John was a master at sex and could read Jack like a book.

"Jack, You need to pay attention.." John said as he took hold of Jack penis and began playing with its length "…Because, Jack if you cum, well, I might go find your eye-candy and play a few games with him too…" Jack began to thrash and scream through his gag, the thought of John harming Ianto for something he had caused, made him sick. John held the electro-shock stimulator down just short of two seconds and watched Jacks back arch in pain, Jack managed to relax and prepare for the game ahead.

John headed over collecting more ropes, ties and vibrators that he intended to use, rolling a vibrating cock-ring over Jacks penis, he set it for pulse, and every 5 seconds the vibrator would send pulsating vibrations through Jacks swollen penis. At first Jack's face twitched in shock but he soon found the rhythm and could prepare for each one.

Moments later, John picked up his dial and set the electro-shock stimulator to half second shocks for every 7 seconds. He enjoyed listening to Jack shout out in pain. John took a careful hold of Jacks penis, Jacks face turned bright red with embarrassment as he moaned a protest. John took a rough hold of Jack before announcing.

"Does it hurt?"

Jacks toes curled and his face cringed with pain.

"Look at me Jack…"

Jack attempted to look through squinted eyes as he prepared his body for the next buzz. '_What do you want from me?_' Jack thought sadly, trying not to let the tear escape his eye. John slowed his rhythm and eventually came to a halt. Jack's body shook with fear due to the pain as he cried out once more.

"I love seeing you like this Jack. You look…" John paused as he watched Jacks body arch and tense with pain and then relax, Jack bit down hard on the gag. "…Complete"

'_Please…Stop this…'_ Jack swallowed '_3..2…'_ Jack bit down preparing for the next lot of pain to enter his body. John knew slowly it would become either unbearable or comfortable, He knew he would have to step it up a gear.

He stroked his own hard piece and waited to see which way Jack would fall. Moments later, Jack pulled violently at the chains that kept him restrained. his screams and profanities towards John were muffled.

"Do you know what I _Need_ from you Jack…?"

Jack breathed heavy through his nose, praying the torture would stop.

"I _NEED_ to know that you _won't _come back…"

John stopped the electo-shock Stimulation device. Jack's body tensed up and no pain was delivered, he lay back doing his best to relax. His whole body shook.

Jack watched helplessly as John took hold of his erect penis once again and stroked it perfectly, John knew what Jack wanted and gave it to him. '_I don't want this…please let it stop…oh, God…it's amaz—no…I want Ianto….please… John.. no more…Ianto…please…' _ Jack's eye widened with fear as John stroked hard over the head, Jack wanted to thrust his hips into Johns hand, but knew better than to help the cause. Involuntarily, Jack began to moan, he fell into the ecstasy and craved release, he raised his hips and began to thrust into Johns hands.

John smiled, letting go of Jack penis, Jack cried out '_oh, fuck you!...'_

"Promise to stay with me Jack…Have the best of both worlds?" John ran his palm over Jacks abdomen, lightly, tickling the older man. Jack swallowed hard, a tear ran from his eye as he remembered the disappointed look in Ianto's face. Staring at John sadly, he shook his head.

"Just want your Tea boy huh?"

John reached for the electro-shock stimulator remote, despite Jacks protests he turned it on, Jack's body arched up in pain and Jack's cries for help lay on death ears.

"Then you've still got 38 minutes 43 seconds…and counting…" A wave of pain hit Jack.

John lowered the timer from 7 seconds, down to 5. Jack wasn't prepared for the blow, he counted between shocks and learnt quickly when each blow would arrive. John reached over Jacks sweaty body to the bedside table, collecting a remote.

Jack nearly forgot the small, wireless bullet, John inserted inside him earlier, as John turned it on its lowest setting, Jack jolted, eye's wide as the speedy bullet massaged him. John then began toying with Jacks balls, stretching them softly, he wrapped a leather separator around them, making it harder for Jack to climax, Jack's body threw itself up as far as the bondage kit would allow and Jack began his count-down from five once more.

"I'm a little disappointed Jack…"

John stroked his own cock, the sight and thought that Jack couldn't fight back made John feel overwhelmed. Watching Jacks face Twitch and scream with pain, and then puff and moan with pleasure.

"Can you tell the pain apart…?"

John stood where Jack could see him, Jack watched as John worked himself up, eye's glued on Jack.

"I want you to watch me Jack…I'm watching you.. It's only fair.."

As John came close, he forced himself to let go, edging himself close to climax. He clicked a button on the remote and the bullet was set at a higher speed, making Jack clench. Jack felt lost in the mixed feelings. '_uh…uh…oh…Why…'_ Jack thought as his body twitched and continued to clench and spasm.

"Jack…I want you to cum for me…"

Even though, that is exactly what Jack wanted, he weakly shook his head, thinking of Ianto.

"I want to watch you, shoot your hot cum…" John paused waiting for Jack to settle between shocks "…and when you regain your strength… I want to fuck you so hard you'll forget the time…"

Jack pulled again at his restraints as he watched John waltz over to him, John turned the electro-shock stimulator off once more. Jack began to focus on the vibrator inside him and less on John. John stretched out his tongue and licked up Jacks shaft.

"I'm going to make you cum Jack… And I'm going to love sucking every last drop out of you…"

As John wrapped his lips around Jacks pleading penis, he set the small bullet up another level, Jack shot his hips up at the extra attention. Jack rolled his hips unsure where to put them, he was put back in the ecstasy once more and seconds into his blowjob, John had cut all attention that Jack was receiving. The bullet now, turned off, and John pulled away from Jacks penis.

Jack moaned and cursed at John, he tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry at this stage. Jack's heart was racing, he breathing became short and hard. Jack was seeking release.

"Come back to me Jack… Or my torture will continue…" John licked his lips savouring Jack dazed look, John looked down at himself and stroked fast as his cock, keeping his own erect. "…or you still have …24 minutes and..12 seconds…" a few long, slow strokes and John stopped checking the clock properly. "All you have to do is tell me… that pretty boy is all you want and last the game… or surrender and have me fuck you… belong to me Jack… that's all I want…"

'_24 minutes…I can do this…24 minutes and I can go home… to Ianto…' _After what seemed like forever, Jack shook his head. John smiled.

"If you cum…Jack, this is a warning… If you cum and the timer hasn't gone off…I'm going to fuck your pretty…pretty tea-boy…"

Jack stared angrily he shook his head angrily at John, John knew inside, Jack was threatening him. John climbed on top of Jack, Leaning over him.

"I'm going to fuck him so….so hard… and I'm Going to tell him who I fucked before him…" Jack raised his head, his heart sank, he felt sick at the words coming from Johns mouth.

"…And after your tea boy is _WASTED…_ I'm going to tell him where you are…so he can see for him-SELF… what YOU did…" With the harsh words, John kissed Jack, the words still ringing in Jacks ears.

"with that out the way Jack… You only have to survive 23 minutes and…37 seconds…" John kissed his way down, lowering himself to Jacks wanting cock, jack felt the sweat on his brow forming.

'_23 minutes… I can do th-… please…'_ Jack pleaded himself not to surrender.

John flicked the bullet back on, Jacks cock collided with Johns chest as he jumped at the sudden pressure. John simply took hold of Jacks piece, sliding the foreskin down to it's base, placing his thumb at the neck of Jacks cock, rubbing gentle circles, Jack twitched staying focussed in his thoughts praying he would not give in.

'_I can do thi..uughh…'_ Jacks eyes rolled back with the sensation as John pumped his cock.

John put his lips at Jacks cock again and began working his magic. John felt Jack half pushing himself further into Johns mouth. John hallowed his mouth and worked a little faster, he listened to Jacks heavy breathing through the gag. John lightly tapped at Jacks balls an unfamiliar rhythm as his head bobbed only over the tip of Jacks penis. Jack was going wild. '_Please!... STOP this!...ahh…Oh…Ugh!...No!..No!'_ Jack felt himself shuddering, knowing he was close. John lifted his head Jack screamed through the gag at the loss of contact.

"Thought you'd care to know.. You only have to last 7 minutes… and I'll go away.. Buut…" a few flicks of the remote and Jack couldn't control the clenching, he craved release. "this is my game…"

'_Ahh!... Ugh!.. No!...Stop it!..Ianto…Please…Ugh!..."_

John then unbuttoned the only other thing stopping Jack from reaching climax, tossing the leather ring aside, John moaned loudly putting his mouth back into work, he continued to moan over Jack overwhelmed penis.

'_Oh..God… I'm… I'm…No!... Don't…Do… iii- ah…ahh.._' Jack was holding with everything, every thought he had.

In between slurps John teased "Give it to me Jack… Cum in my mouth… Give me your steamy, hot cum…"

With three minutes still remaining Jack had his eyes closed praying to hear the buzzer go off.

'_Plea-..AH…Ugh…Oh!...Ugh!...No!...No… No!... Pleeease…'_

Jack blew his load and John swallowed willingly.

"with 2 minutes and 47 seconds to go… Such a shame…"

Jack could hardly focus the only words he heard were;

"I'm off to see your tea-boy…."

**If I were a boy, I think I could understand**

**How it feels to love a girl, I'd swear I'd be a better man**

**I'd listen to her.**

**Cause I know how it hurts.**

**When you lose the one you wanted cause he's taken you for granted and everything you had got destroyed.**


End file.
